I should know
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Ginny's POV for H & Hr during the last year for them in school the Final Battle and the days after... Sometimes you just can't see clear... HHr story, Please R&R!


_**Ginny's POV for the last year and the final Battle, nothing much, just something was in my mind for weeks.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

* * *

I knew that would happen…

We broke up after Dumbledore's funeral, he wanted to protected me, I knew he wanted to, I knew I wanted to be with him, I know I was just 15 but I really wanted to, he was pretty, brave, kind, smart, he was Him anyway. But we broke up and it hurt me, I returned to Burrow for summer, for the wedding, Harry returned in Privet Drive for a week and then came and joined us home, we didn't talk allot, we didn't have something to say for be honest but I knew he was already deferent, I knew he was away… he had the right to… he was the One… so yes he was alone… Ron and Hermione helped him allot, if I knew… I would be closer, I wanted to be with him after the end, I knew he could won, I wanted to be the one in his heart, I deserved it anyway, I was his first real girlfriend, Cho was always crying and remembering Ceddrik, but I was deferent.

Ron and Hermione were still fighting about anything, people, the war, Harry's methods, the secret the three of them shared and never said until later, sky's color... it was so annoying, but I knew they could find the love they needed and they would be together, I hoped…

Harry and Hermione fought really bad a night, Hermione persuaded him to returned to school, McGonagall had made both Head ones, she was screaming that they needed help and they could find it in one place, Hogwarts, I was so greateful to her, if he listened to her he would be closer to me, I wouldn't be left behind, I would be with him, maybe really with him… they stopped screaming and never came down for dinner, Ron looked at them after the meal, I followed him and saw them laying on the same bed, I was socked, they were fully dressed and they were just sleeping but she was resting her head on his shoulder and he had embraced her by the waist. Ron was socked too but he shut the door and left without say a word.

They were just friends.

Nothing more, what else they could be? Ron was fancying her, she was… fancying (?) him back… everything would be fine.

I didn't see them allot in the months in school, actually I didn't see those two, they were Head ones so they were busy in their tower, studying or taking care of the castle or spending hours in the library which had became Harry's second home as hers too, Ron was a bit behind, but busy nonetheless, with the team, the Prefect duties, and his dreams about Hermione, so I didn't really see them that year, they were secretly gone off school for find something but none of them told me what. I was mad at them especially him, he should tell me what is wrong, what he is doing, but in the other hand, he was trying for this world, for come back alive and healthy for live with me, for make me Mrs. Potter.

They left for a long time after the end of the year, months, we didn't know were they were, Ron sent a letter in the last days of December saying to us that they were fine and that something new had happened, Harry had sent a letter too explaining secret things to the Order, I never knew what, mum and dad never let me be part of the order, they said I was young, nahh Voldemort had kidnapped me when I was 12 and here I am, alive, and well… flirting Nevile.. yeah I know… but he was a good person, a kind one, a familiar one, and he was there… I was just 16… I wanted someone next to me, I knew Harry would returned… but a little flirting never killed anyone, right? Things with Neville didn't last long, he was good but he wasn't like Harry was… and I released I wanted Harry and none else.

Mum woke me a day and said that they had returned in Grimmauld Place, I didn't want to know more, we all went there (it was Easter holidays from school), the first person I saw was my brother. But he was deferent, more serious, more… sad… and more angry! I didn't know why and when I asked where Harry was he just nodded upstairs, Harry and Hermione went downstairs, all my family made a circle and started greeting them, I did the same, first her then him, I kissed him on the cheek, I tried kissed him on the lips but he pulled his face away and gave me access for his cheek. _He did not want to in front of everyone Ginerva_… I thought… I was wrong.

We all sat for take our dinner, some Order's members had came and talked with Harry for a long time, Ron, Harry and her were really tired, you could see it in their faces, they were tired and maybe hurt, I didn't know what that bloody trip meant but I knew it was something important. We did ate, we did laugh with dad's jokes but then I released that Ron and Harry were really cold to each other, they souldn't be… what happened? And then. Hermione was always with her head lowered, next to Harry and opposite Ron, something was wrong, Ron was always looking at everyone else than these two. _What happened?_

Mum served the desert and then we all went to the living room for a little chat more. I approached Ron.

"What is going on between you, Harry and Hermy?" I asked firmly.

He looked at me with a gaze full of pity and sympathy, I felt that something was wrong and that something had to do not just for these three but for me too.

"Just go and sleep." He told me and left for his own room.

We all stood and spent the night there, _the worst night of my life._

Everyone was asleep, I opened my eyes and released Hermione wasn't on the bed next to me, _She must be downstairs for a cup of tea or in the library, reading random things from the old Black family's books._ I thought. I woke up and head for the door, I needed to drink a glass of water, that house always made me feel awkward and I couldn't sleep without breaks. I stepped the corridor, Harry's room was on the same floor, the house was creepy silent, I kept moving, Harry's door was the last before the stairs, I kept moving until a huge shock hit me, it was like a dragon had hit me with its tail and threw me down.

Noises, small, low groans, deep breaths, little grins and bed's cracking on the floor in a study rhythm. And all those noises were coming from Harry's door, I didn't know what to do, I just got closer and stuck my ear on the wooden door, and then the second sock hit from the tail, harder than the previous. Hermione's voice was the one, grinning and moaning softly, I had never heard her doing a noise as that…and then Harry's voice telling her the one thing which sent me deep in my grave,

"I love you" he said and then there was a pause,

until "I love you too" a breathless Hermione's voice replied.

That was it, no, no, no, no, no, NO! They.. they betrayed, she … this… this… she knew I wanted him! And him… this idiot! He knew I wanted him, waiting for him as much as I could. I stepped back, at the last moans each other's names… not trusting my own feet but I did, I did move I did stepped back I did run back to my room and cast a silencing spell in it for not let my screams be heard around England, and of course I did screamed, I did cursed her, him, I did hated them…

I saw them the next day, one next to each other, acting compeletely normal, like nothing had happened, they were talking with Lupin for something in the full of people kitchen, when i stepped in I could feel the blood inside me boiling like a potion, and when she smiled at me and offered me a cup for my morning coffee I lost any self-control and slaped her hard on her cheek, her face fell on her right side, Harry jumbed and before I was ready for hit her again he had graped me and pinned against a wall, everyone was silent in the room, I was crying but when I saw his face I knew it was over between us, "Don't even think touching her ever again!" he had hissed between his teeth and let me go, I ran away as he approached and hugged her.

Some days after, Ron was back to normal with these two traitors, I knew my brother was fool, but not _that_ fool for Heaven's sake… He had forgave them! Why? He talked to me before the Battle.

"Let them be… they deserve it. This may be their last moment of happiness in common..." he only said. And the battle begun.

We fought, we lost people, we destroyed historical statues and portraits at Hogwarts but we won, he won, I saw it, I was close enough, Voldemort was having her as a shield against him and as a tool for make Harry weak, she was screaming in pain and begging Harry to kill him by any sacrifice, he cast some wandless magic or something and he did won, after the explosion and when the bright light was gone we found both of them uncocious, His body was destroyed for good, we were free, but I wasn't happy like the rest, I had lost two brothers, Charlie and Percy, and he and his slut were alive. Oh my God what did I just said? I—I…

The next time I saw them was in the Hospital Wing, they were both asleep, Harry was exhausted and his magical levels were really low after a battle like that, and she was badly injured byr the Crusiatus Voldemort used on her more than four times cost her much strength so she was down for hours, he did woke up first after two days, everyone hugged him and said how proud they were for him but he just pushed them away, pushed _me_ away, without saying a word and sat next to her. And waited, waited for more than a day, she woke up, and he kissed her hard on the month, she smiled and returned the kiss, they didn't care for the rest, for me, my mother, Ron. They kissed for minutes without talking and then she spoke first.

"You kept your promise..." she asked weakly, smiling, caressing his cheek.

"I did, I talked to you first, kissed you and only, I love you so much, thank you for staying alive, for helping me, for loving me," He answered to her and crushed her in hug which made her feel pain after the Curse on her, she moaned in pain and he let her free apologizing but she cut him with another deep kiss. I couldn't stand and watch, the whole thing was to much for my eyes so I left, I left from Hogwarts I left from England, but I returned, some months ago, my new boyfriend is called Steven, he is really good and he is a Quidditch player for the American team "Fury Wizards", I thought I'm over them, over their relationship, but I didn't, when I watched her saying "I do" and him sliding a ring on her finger my heart broke again but I can hadle it, Stev is here for me, all that happened two years ago.

Now I'm in love with Steven, living in US with him, enjoying my life there, pretending the happy woman here in England, and waiting with the rest of my family and friends for them in a room, for her actually to do what she have to, her parents are here also, so worried and socked, after almost four hours of hearing her screaming, Harry came out with a small creature in his hands, a baby, a baby boy, with black hair and wonderful emerald green eyes, their son! Ron is the first with the Grangers who getting closer and looking at his "awesome Godchild", Harry laughed and handed the baby to his father-in-law as the rest started kissing and greeting him.

"Jane, 'Mione is exhausted, could you please go and check her? I'll be back in a minute, please give her a kiss from me." He smiles and Jane's leaving for see her child. I'm getting closer and looking at the baby, I have to admit that he is really beautiful, he really looks like Harry but he has her nose, Ron is taking the boy in his hands for awhile but after some moments the baby started screaming and Harry took him back.

"I'm sure he wants to eat, and the beautiful source of his food is in there, taking some rest, I'll see you all later," he smiles like an idiot and left.

As I saw him leaving I know…

He was never mine… ever…

He was always hers,

as friends,

as partners,

as classmates…

as lovers

and now parents,

they were always together, they were made for each other….

I know….

* * *

**_Sooo? What you think? That was my first shot in POVs, I hope you liked it._**

**_Thanks for reading, please review. :)_**


End file.
